User talk:SawmillTurtle
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Roses Don't Belong On A Ford Mustang page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. You can also read some of the best stories our wiki has to offer by checking out Suggested Reading. Finally, you can check out stories written by authors of the wiki in User Stories. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 07:44, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Roses Don't Belong On A Ford Mustang page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. You can also read some of the best stories our wiki has to offer by checking out Suggested Reading. Finally, you can check out stories written by authors of the wiki in User Stories. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 07:56, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Just letting you know that your pasta is exceptional. Keep up the great work. Duskfallen (talk) 13:32, January 15, 2019 (UTC) hi sawmill, i did a narration of the cp you recommended! thanks!! its not up yet but im going to get some sleep thanks for all the advice much appreciated, friend <3 EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:39, January 19, 2019 (UTC) Congrats! Just thought I'd drop a line and say congratulations on PotM! I added the category, the story is featured on the front of the wiki for a month (and as such, it's been protected for that time to limit vandalism), and joins a number of other stories that have earned this title. Once more, congratulations! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:07, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Hello Hello, SawmillTurtle. I noticed how new you were, and how you already got PotM, so I wanted to ask you something. I'm not having much luck when it comes to making creepypastas, so I was wondering if you could give me some tips or ideas for what I could make in the future. My attempts haven't been very... fruitful, to say the least. I would really appreciate it. DiamondFoxy42 (talk) 02:36, February 27, 2019 (UTC) Looking for volunteers for the collab, think you'd be great Heyo it's ya boi, Nocte. As you may know, the 5th Annual Collab is in progress and in serious need of another volunteer for part 13. I'm a huge fan of your work and I think you'd be great for the job. The stories all revolve around a staircase where each step brings back a traumatic memory as if it was real. Let me know if you're interested! Here's the link: https://creepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/Creepypasta_Wiki:Collaborative_Writing_Project_5 Duskfallen (talk) 08:18, June 16, 2019 (UTC)